Rozen Kreuz Host Club Edição Especial
by Lavi Black
Summary: Uma noite especial na companhia de belos e calmos rapazes. Nada poderia dar errado, certo? Ou não?


_**Rozen Kreuz Host Club - Edição Especial**_

Uma noite agradável. O céu escuro iluminado por estrelas e pela lua cheia. O vento bate levemente, deixando a noite refrescante. E em um famoso bar na Avenida Paulista um grupo de jovens sentados em volta de várias mesas, discutia:

**Raito:** Lady! Quer fazer o favor de dizer o por que de estarmos aqui? ò.Ó _*aponta todo o elenco masculino de Death Note*_

**Lady: **Hã...Porque vocês trabalham aqui? O.o

**Raito:** E cadê o resto? Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Ah, eu dei uma folga para os outros rapazes. ^^

**Raito:** E por que pra nós não?

**Lady:** Porque vocês são do meu anime favorito e eu adoro torturar vocês. Serve? 8)

Raito: Te odeio! Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Novidade. ¬¬

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

Near passa por eles olhando para todos os lados.

**Lady:** O que houve, ovelha minha?

**Near:** O Mello sumiu. ¬¬

Lady se levanta e começa a andar pelo bar.

**Lady:** Melluchu, amor! Cadê tu?

Mello sai detrás do balcão do bar, Matt aparece logo depois. Os dois estão com os cabelos bagunçados e os rostos sujos de chocolates.

**Lady:** O quê você estava aprontando, Willy Wonka? O.o

**Mello:** Nada. Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Certeza, Melluchu? Porque você e o Matt estão com cara de quem andou aprontando e muito, viu? 8D

**Raito:** Pervertida. ¬¬

**Lady:** Quieto, Kira-chan! Ò.Ó

**Mello:** Não estavamos fazendo nada, Lady. ¬¬

**Lady:** Jura? Então explique essas carinhas lindas cheias de chocolate. ^^

**Mello:** A culpa é do Matt. Como sempre. u.û

**Lady: **Matt, meu lindo, o que você fez com o Melluchu?

**Mello:** Dá pra parar de me chamar de _Melluchu_? ò.Ó

**Lady:** Nope. ^^

**Raito:** Ela tá de bom humor. Isso não é bom sinal.

**Lady:** ¬¬ Matt, amor, responda-me, sim? ^_^

**Matt:** Nah, não foi nada, Lady. O chefinho que ficou louco quando me viu comendo uma barra de chocolate meio amargo e me atacou. ^^

**Lady:** 8D~

**Raito:** Eu falo... ¬¬

Pof! Em um segundo, um caderno atinge a nuca do Yagami.

**Raito:** Ouch! _*passando a mão na nuca*_

**Lady:** Já disse pra ficar quieto. u.û _*segurando o caderno*_

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Os dois podem ir pulando pra cá. O trabalho de vocês vai começar daqui a pouco. 8)

**Mello:** Hoje não é folga? _*pulando o balcão sendo seguido por Matt*_

**Raito**: Para os outros. Para nós é dia de trabalho.

**Matt:** Por que a discriminação? ò.Ó

**Lady:** Porque eu adoro vocês. ^^ _*abraçando Matt por trás*_

**Raito:** Adora nos torturar isso sim. ¬¬

**Lady:** É. Isso também. 8P *_solta Matt e vai se sentar em uma cadeira, de frente para todos*_

**Near:** E o que teremos que fazer? Recepcionar mais garotas? _*enrolando uma mecha do cabelo*_

**Mikami:** Vamos fazer um culto a Kira? *o*

No momento seguinte uma cadeira acerta Mikami que vai parar atrás do balcão.

**Raito:** Violenta. u.u

**Lady:** Não gosto de ouvir idéias idiotas. u.u

**Raito: **Um culto à Kira é uma idéia idiota?

**Lady:** Lógico! Kira é um pseudo-deus idiota. u.û

**Raito:** Eu não sou idiota! Ò.Ó

**L:** Raito-kun, por acaso você está afirmando que é Kira?

**Raito:** O.O"

**Lady:** Sai dessa agora, Kira-chan. ^^

**Raito:** Calada! Ò.Ó

**Lady:** xD

**Raito:** Não, L. Não estou afirmando que sou Kira. Foi apenas um...um comentário estúpido... Não irá se repetir. ¬¬

**Lady:** Isso, amor. Admita seus erros! ^^

**Raito:** Sua...! Ò.Ó

Raito vai pra cima de Lady, mas em um segundo seu corpo é tomado por um fogo azul. O jovem Yagami cai ajoelhado no chão.

**Raito:** _*torrado olha para quem o atacou*_ Você?! O.O

**Radu:** Olá, Yagami-san. =)

**Raito:** O que ele está fazendo aqui?! Você não disse que tinha dado folga para os outros?! Ò.Ó

**Lady: **Sim. Dei folga para os outros Hosts, mas não para os meus queridos seguranças. ^^ Eu não sou trouxa de ficar sozinha em um lugar fechado com vocês e sem seguranças, Yagami. ¬¬

Caim, Isaak e Dietrich aparecem atrás de Lady.

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Mas, voltando a pergunta da minha ovelinha fofa! ^^

**Near:** ¬¬

**Lady:** Near-kun, hoje nós teremos uma única cliente. ^^

**Raito:** Então, por que _todos nós_ estamos aqui? o.O

**Lady:** Porque é uma cliente muito especial. 8)

**Raito:** Se ela é tão especial assim, por que todos os Hosts não estão aqui? Seria melhor, não? o.O

**Lady:** Raito-kun? ^^

**Raito:** Sim? o.O

**Lady:** Tu é muito chato sabia? ^^

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

**Rapazes:** xD

**L:** E quem é essa convidada especial, Lady?

**Lady:** É a minha sensei, Mew-chan. 8)

**Raito:** God!

**Lady:** Disse algo, Esquentadinho?

Caim aparece ao lado do Raito.

**Raito:** *olha para Caim e depois desvia o olhar* Nada não. ¬¬

**Lady:** Ótimo! Hoje é aniversário da Mew-sensei e eu, como uma boa pupila, resolvi montar uma noite especial para ela. Uma noite tendo os rapazes de Death Note a acompanhando com Hosts! 8D

**Matt: **Quando a sua sensei chega, Lady?

**Lady:** Daqui a pouco, Matt-kun. ^^

**Raito:** Vai ser uma longa noite. ¬¬

**Lady:** Vai ser ainda mais longa para quem não colaborar. Já que, quem não colaborar, vai passar a noite na companhia do Orochimaru. ^^

**Raito:** O.O _*traumatizado*_

**Lady:** Espero que isso te dê mais ânimo, Kira-chan, amor. =)

**Raito:** Você não sabe o quanto. ¬¬

O barulho de um carro parando é ouvido.

**Lady:** É ela! _*se levanta e se dirige a porta*_ Agora, amores, se comportem como os maravilhosos Hosts que vocês são, sim? ^^

**Rapazes: **Hai, Lady! ^^

Lady atende a porta.

**Lady:** Boa noite, sensei! ^^

**Mew:** Boa noite, pupila! 8)

**Lady:** _*faz um sinal para um dos rapazes*_

**Raito:** _*se aproxima sorrindo*_ Boa noite, bela dama. Sou Yagami Raito. Acompanhe-me, por favor. *_oferece o braço, ao se afastar lança um olhar homicida para Lady por cima do ombro*_

**Lady:** ^^

**Rapazes:** _*fazem uma leve reverência*_ Boa noite, Mew-san. ^_^

**Mew:** Boa noite, meninos. ^^

Raito acompanha Mew até a mesa mais próxima. Ele puxa a cadeira para que ela possa sentar e em seguida se senta em frente a ela.

**Raito:** Mew-san, soube que estava com uma campanha de "Kira para Presidente". É verdade?

**Mew:** Sim, é.

**Raito:** Oh, então você está do lado de Kira! Bom saber. Gostaria de ajudá-lo a construir um Novo Mundo? 8D

**Mew:** Etto..Não. ^^

**Raito:** Mas você não o apoia? Fez até uma campanha! Ò.Ó/

**Mew:** Não lhe ocorreu a idéia de que a campanha pudesse ter sido apenas uma brincadeira?

**Raito:** Não se brinca com os ideais de Kira! Ò.Ó

**Mew**: Não vejo por que não. ^^

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

De repente, Raito é puxado pela orelha para longe da mesa.

**Raito:** Aie! *_segurando a mão de Lady que apertava sua orelha* _Hey, Lady! Me larga!

**Lady:** _*puxando Raito em direção aos fundos do bar* _Assim que você aprender a parar de fazer campanha em causa própria, Kira-chan. u.û

**Raito:**

**Lady:** Melluchu!

**Mello:** ¬¬ _*se aproxima da mesa e se senta*_ Olá, sou Mello. u.u

**Mew:** Olá. ^^

**Mello:** Então você apoia o Sr. I'm a gay. Não tinha um lado melhor para escolher não? u.û

**Mew:** Eu não disse que apoio Kira. ^^

**Mello:** Fez uma campanha. Isso já diz muito.

**Mew:** Como disse ao Raito, a campanha podia ser muito bem uma brincadeira, certo? ^^

**Mello:** Hum. u.u _*morde uma barra de chocolate meio amargo*_

**Mew:** Mello-kun?

**Mello**: Que é?

**Mew:** Me dá um pedaço de chocolate? ^^

**Mello:** Não. ¬¬

**Mew:** T_T

**Lady:** _*afastada*_ Mello! Ò.Ó

**Mello:** Tó. ¬¬ _*oferece a barra*_

**Mew:** Arigatou. 8D _*pega a barra*_

**Lady:** u.u

**Mello:** _*olha para Lady*_ Ò.Ó

**Lady:** L. ^^

**Mello:** _*pega a barra de chocolate e vai embora*_

L se senta no lugar de Mello.

**L:** Boa noite, Mew-san. Sou L, o maior detetive do mundo. ^^

**Mew:** Hai. ^^

**L:** Independente de alguma campanha, Mew-san, devo dizer que apoiar Kira é errado. Kira é o mal e deve ser destruído. u.û

**Mikami:** _*aparece do nada*_ MENTIRA! KIRA É A JUSTIÇA! É A LUZ! Ò.Ó/

**L:** Kira é o mal. _Eu_ sou a justiça. u.u/

**Mikami:** Kira é a luz!

**Raito:** Kira é a justiça! Ò.Ó/

**L:** Raito-kun? ¬¬

**Raito:** Malz aí, L. Não está mais aqui quem falou. ¬¬

**Lady:** Vocês querem fazer o favor de pararem com a baderna? Ò.Ó

**L e Raito:** Ele começou! Ò.Ó _*apontam Mikami*_

**Mikami:** Eu só defendi deus! Ò.Ó

**Mello**: Desde de quando ele é deus? Kira é só um lunático gay! Até o nome dele denuncia! Ò.Ó

**Raito:** Madonna! Ò.Ó

**Mello:** Gay assumido! Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Kira é apenas um pseudo-deus. ¬¬

**Raito:** Não começa Lady! Ò.Ó

**Lady:** Você que deveria aprender a se controlar e parar de dar fora, Kira-chan. u.û

**Raito:** Ò.Ó

**Mew:** _*observando*_

**Matt:** _*se aproxima de Mew*_ Yo, Mew-san! Eu sou o Matt! 'Tava pensado: quer ir comer uma pizza enquanto eles discutem? ^^

**Mew:** Claro! ^^

**Lady:** Vocês querem ficar quietos e pararem de falar de Kira! Kira é isso...Kira é aquilo...E...Peraí! Cadê a Mew-sensei? O.o

**Near:** _*enrolando uma mecha do cabelo*_ Saiu com o Matt. -_-

**Lady:** Nice. ^^

**Rapazes:** Nice? Ò.Ó

**Lady:** É. Matt-kun é legal. ^^

**Rapazes:** ¬¬

**Lady:** Nah, já que Mew-sensei foi embora e vocês aprontaram, quero que se divirtam. ^^ *se aproxima da porta*

**Rapazes:** Como assim? O.o

**Lady: **_*abre a porta*_

Orochimaru entra.

**Rapazes:** O.O"

**Orochimaru:** Lady, você disse que eu ia ganhar um Host hoje. Qual deles é? 8D

**Lady:** Mikami, Raito, Mello e, infelizmente, L. u.û

**L:** Eu também?

**Lady:** Ninguém mandou se meter na zorra. Ou melhor, trazer o assunto à tona, _de novo_. ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** Quatro Hosts? Que sorte! Ai eu vou ter a companhia do deusinho e do loirinho de novo! Ah, o pálido parece ser sem-graça, mas tudo bem. E o moreno! Gezuis, que olhos azuis! E que expressão séria! Mas não se preocupe amor, tiro ela do seu rosto rapidinho! 8D~

**L, Raito, Mikami e Mello:** O.O"

**Lady:** O restante está dispensado. Aos quatro: divirtam-se. u.û

**Os quatro: **LADY! Ò.Ó

**Lady: ** Já fui, amores! u.û 'Bora, Radu! 8)

**Radu**: Hai, Milady. ^^

Radu e Lady vão embora junto com outros rapazes.

**Orochimaru**: Então, qual vai ser a primeira coisa que iremos fazer, hein lindos? 8D~

**L, Raito, Mello e Mikami**: EU QUERO UM DEATH NOTE AGORA! O.O/

------

**Notas da Autora: Ficou horrível eu sei. **

**Faz foi feita com muito carinho. ^^**

**Feliz Aniversário Sensei! Te adoro! 8D**


End file.
